Oh The Joy Ladders Can Bring
by MyEverPresentPassion
Summary: Axel changes Roxas' life forever with a ladder and the wake up call of a lifetime.


**A/N: **This story is from Roxas' p.o.v. Took me awhile to write cause I kept getting stuck, especially at the end. Enjoy!

* * *

I woke up at four a.m. on a Saturday morning to a light tapping noise. Groaning, I buried my face into my pillow and hoped the noise would stop.

It didn't. It actually got louder.

Now it was more of a knocking/thumping noise.

"Ugh, it it's Sora and Riku doing it again, I'm gonna be so mad…"

I continued my angry mumbling as I slowly looked around my room for the obnoxious noise. I quickly found it. There was a dark shadow outside my bedroom window, appearing to be knocking on it.

…Okay, I'll admit it. I was really scared. Wouldn't you be if you lived on the third story of your house and a random person (or thing) was knocking on your bedroom window? Yeah, exactly.

Anyway, I went over to investigate who or what was there. When I opened the window and peered into the darkness, the figure didn't do anything.

"Um…hello?"

I was suddenly pulled forward by strong hands and had someone's lips pressed against my own. When I started to struggle, the person pulled back. They whipped out a flashlight from their pocket, turned it on and shined it on their face. It just happened to be the guy I've been crushing on for years- Axel.

"I…what…why are you here? And why did you…kiss me?" I felt my face heat up on that last sentence.

"Because a little birdie, in other words, Demyx, told me that today is your eighteenth birthday. And that same birdie told me that you've had a crush on me since we were…oh about four years old." He smirked.

"But I was just too dense to see all the signs. I didn't even notice how beautiful you are." He ran a hand through my unruly blond spikes.

"What I'm trying to say is…will you be my boyfriend?"

My jaw dropped and I could feel my blush spread to my ears and neck.

"Um…yes." He gave me a huge smile.

"I was hoping you'd say that. But, come on, who could resist this?" He motioned to himself and winked at me. I laughed and then smirked.

"Well, I don't know. I was pretty sure you were straight. What happened to all of your girlfriends?" I said with a hint of jealousy.

"They don't mean anything, Rox. I'm 100% gay now. And it's all for you." He smirked and I blushed.

"Now, why don't we have a proper first kiss?"

I gulped. I didn't want to tell him that I've never had a 'proper first kiss' with anyone before.

"Roxas," he noticed my hesitation. "If you don't want to, it's okay."

"N-no, I do. I just…" I gulped again.

"What is it?"

I whispered. "I've never had a first kiss."

"Ohhhh. Well I can fix that. Come here." He lightly put his hand on my cheek and leaned in until our faces were an inch apart.

"Just do what I do. Or don't do anything at all. I won't hold it against you." The he slowly pressed his lips to mine. I closed my eyes and mimicked the way his lips moved. I ran my fingers through his silky scarlet hair.

All of a sudden, I felt a wandering hand grope my butt and I couldn't hold back the loud moan that emitted from my mouth. Axel pulled away, an eyebrow raised, and looked at me weird.

"W-what's wrong?"

"That…was really sexy. I didn't know innocent little Roxy-kins could make noises like that."

I blushed again. Gosh, he knows exactly how to make me blush.

"Aw, you're so cute when you blush. Oh, Roxas?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I come in? I'm kinda just hanging here."

I looked down to where he was standing and noticed that he was balancing on a ladder. And that ladder was starting to sway in the wind.

"Oh, crap!" I yelled before pulling him into my room. The ladder fell backward and crashed against the ground.

"So, uh, do you want anything? Like food or water?"

"Rox. It's four a.m. on a Saturday morning. I didn't come here to eat."

"S-so what did you come here for?"

"This." Then he pushed me onto my bed and straddled my hips. He leaned down and licked my neck. I moaned really loudly. Wow that felt good. He started to make a hickey on my neck. I kept groaning and moaning. I closed my eyes and grabbed him to pull him closer. Only, I didn't grab his hip or arm. I grabbed his crotch.

When I realized what it was, I squeaked (very unmanly-like) and let it go. He moaned and stopped sucking on my neck.

"Roxy," he chuckled deeply. "I didn't know you were so naughty." He winked and stuck his tongue out to lick my bottom lip seductively.

"I-I…Axel, we need to stop." I squirmed, trying to hide my growing erection.

"But why?" He said innocently before continuing to ravish my neck. (A/N: lol I love the word ravish.)

"Because…" I trailed off because I had to bite my lip to hold back a loud moan.

"I'm getting hard and I don't want to do anything I'm going to regret in the morning!" I practically yelled.

Axel immediately sat up and stared at me. He appeared to be deep in thought.

"Okay. But only if I can spend the night here."

"Sure. Just don't molest me in my sleep."

"Can't make any promises. That ass of yours is just TOO beautiful."

Ugh. That comment did NOT help me get rid of my raging hard-on. Stupid teenage hormones.

"Just shut up and get in bed." I said before pushing him off my hips and into the floor.

"You're so bossy, Roxas." He said with feigned surprise.

"I like it. You're sexy when you boss me around." I tried to ignore him as he continued to tell me about everything (and I do mean EVERYTHING) about me that he thought was sexy. I also tried to think of non-sexy things, like dead puppies or… my grandma running naked with all of her old crusty grandma stuff shaking around.

…Okay, that was a little too much.

But at least it did the job. I was no longer hard as I started to pull off my shirt, thinking I was getting ready for bed. But then I remembered that I was still in my pajamas from having been woken up earlier. I shrugged internally and pulled off my pajama pants, revealing my black silk boxers. I took off my shirt and grabbed a black tank top from the floor and put it on.

"Axel, are you going to sleep or not?"

"Oh. Yeah, of course! I wouldn't miss sleeping in the same bed as my Roxy-kins." I rolled my eyes at my new nickname while he ripped off all his clothes except for his underwear. I noticed they were black with neon colored hearts all over them. Giggling to myself, I laid down and pulled him with me. I laid on top of him with my head on his chest and his arms wrapped around me.

"Good night, Axel." I yawned. He kissed the top of my head before saying "Good night, my sexy and beautiful new boyfriend."

* * *

**Five Years Later**

* * *

On the dawn of my 23rd birthday, I woke up at four a.m. to a tapping noise on the window of my second floor apartment. Feeling a bit of déjà vu, I sat up slowly and rubbed my sleepy eyes. Deciding to approach the situation differently this time, I got up, pulled on some boxers, (I've gotten into the habit of sleeping naked) and turned a lamp on. Sure enough, it was Axel at my window. He had a huge grin on his face. I ran a hand through my hair and walked over to the window, opening it.

"Axel," I groaned, still sleepy. "I have to work today. What is so important that you have to recreate the night you asked me out by—" my voice died and my eyes widened when I realized what was in Axel's hands.

A jewelry box. For a ring. An ENGAGEMENT ring. And said ring was in the box and it was beautiful.

"Roxas, I love you so much and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" Axel had an unusual look on his face; he looked really shy and child-like, as if he thought I would reject him. I had only seen that look once or twice in my lifetime of knowing him.

I stared at the ring for a few seconds, then at Axel's face and back at the ring.

"I…I don't know what to say." (A/N: just say yes. Duh. XD)

Axel kept looking at me with that cute shy smile.

"I…I…yes! Of course!" and I pulled him into my bedroom and smashed our lips together.

After making out on the floor for a few minutes, we pulled away to breathe. Then Axel took the ring and slipped it on my finger.

"It's so beautiful…" I choked out, trying to hold back my tears of joy.

"YOU'RE so beautiful, Roxas." And then, our lips met again, but this kiss was slower. It was full of love and happiness and I could feel Axel holding my hand and running his finger over the ring.

"I love you." I whispered as we pulled apart.

The last thing I saw before falling asleep that night in Axel's arms was the light from the sunrise shining on my new ring.

* * *

The end! Hope you liked it! Please tell me if you notice any typos or errors. I typed this extremely fast and didn't have time to proofread.


End file.
